Dreaded Four Words
by Kalora Tsuneto
Summary: He doesn't get it! Why? WHY? Why would she tell him those horrid four words!


Hello~

Kalora here… again.

This story was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend Alex. So I dedicate this story to you, Alex!

PS: Please let me what you think about the end!

~Kalora T.

* * *

_Beast Boy-_

_We need to talk tonight._

_Come by my room, okay?_

_- Raven._

Beast Boy stared blankly at the note taped to his door, his eyes glued to the four most awful words in the English language: 'we need to talk'. Talk? Talk about _what_? They don't _need_ to talk. In fact, Raven was a firm believer in _not_ talking! You don't just _tell_ your boyfriend 'we need to talk' without the intention of breaking up with said boyfriend! And if Beast Boy, who is obviously not the sharpest knife in the drawer, knew that, then Raven _had_ to of known!

…

Grabbing the note from his door, Beast Boy raced to the common room where he hoped to find someone to set his mind at ease.

* * *

"Hm… it seems like you're screwed." Cyborg said. Obviously Cyborg was not that person; but he and Robin were all Beast Boy had. "I _know_! But I don't know what I _did_!"

"It was probably the prank you pulled on her last week." Cyborg said, picking up the remote control. "But she already yelled and punished me for that!"

"What about what happened last night during the movie?" Robin suggested. Beast Boy blinked. "What happened last… _dude_! You _saw_ that?!"

"Hey! What happened?" Cyborg asked, turning his attention from the television. Beast Boy shifted in his spot on the couch awkwardly. "I might have… possibly… accidentally… groped Raven last night in an accidental accident."

"How do 'accidentally' grope someone?"

"It happens! Plus, have you _seen_ how big her… uh… never mind. She never yelled at me for that… or smacked me… or glared at me. Or… reacted in any way." There was a short pause before Beast Boy's eyes widened. "This must be her reaction!"

The door then opened and Starfire floated in. Before anyone could blink, Beast Boy was in front of her in an uncharacteristic burst of speed. "Starfire! Just the person I wanted to see!" Starfire smiled at her green friend. "Pleasant morning, friend Beast Boy." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mornin'. What's it mean when a girl says 'we need to talk'?"

"It means that she wishes to speak." Starfire informed him cheerfully.

There was a pause in which Beast Boy digested this information. Then…

"You're no help!" Then he flopped back onto the couch. Starfire blinked, confused. "I was non-helpful?" She looked at Robin, who was heading to the kitchen for some form of guidance. "Don't worry about it, Star. Beast Boy just thinks Raven's going to break up with him." Starfire gave Beast Boy a sympathetic, yet confused look before floating after Robin.

"I don't _think_, I _know_!" Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, Cyborg smirked before his face donned a depressed look. "I'm not surprised." He said, his voice somber. "But I thought she'd last longer then two months." Beast Boy looked at him. "What do you mean 'not surprised'?"

"Well, its obvious Rae was gonna dump you _eventually_. I mean, you two are complete and total opposites. Opposites don't always attract, y'know."

"We are n… okay… so we are. But… but… I got it! If I hide, she can't dump me and we won't break up!"

"Um, Beast Boy, I don't think-- " Robin began. In the middle of the sentence, Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and crawled under the couch.

True to his word, Beast Boy actually _did_ spend all day underneath the couch. Only coming out for food when he was absolutely positive that Raven wasn't coming.

That evening, Beast Boy was once again, hiding under the couch, this time as a spider. He was successfully avoiding Raven.

Until…

"Have you seen Beast Boy?"

"He is under the couch!" Starfire said cheerfully. He _was_ successful in avoiding Raven. _Was_. Using her powers, Raven lifted up the couch, spotting the green spider easily. Bending down, she picked him up, dropped the couch, then the spider.

Predictably, the spider morphed into a green teenager before he hit the floor. "That fall could've killed me!"

"No, it wouldn't. Can we talk?"

"Talk? _Talk_? No. No. No we can_not_ talk! We don't _need_ to talk! We can forever live our days as mutes."

"… You could never live as a mute. You talk too much."

"I could learn! Mime school, Rae!"

"… We still need to talk."

There was a brief moment of silence before Beast Boy dropped to his knees, clutching at Raven's cloak and bawling shamelessly. "Please Raven! Please! Don't say that you're breaking up with me!"

Raven blinked. "I'm breaking up with you?"

"_I knew it_!"

Raven looked at their teammate all of whom shrugged, looked away or smiled innocently before she looked at Beast Boy. "I… just wanted to talk about what we were doing for our three month anniversary next week…"

Beast Boy was sobbing and pleading shamelessly. "Please Raven! Please, please, plea—can we get pizza?"


End file.
